


Keep running

by littleshiver, WTF_Espionage_2019



Series: R - NC-21 [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Character Study, F/F, Gen, Mental Health Issues, WTF Kombat 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Espionage_2019/pseuds/WTF_Espionage_2019





	Keep running

My shirt is torn, the shoes are worn  
My blood's been drawn but still I'm strong  
I feel like I'm a force of nature  
But guess who made you my creator  
Trying to stop a river when it wants to rise  
Trying to stop a blaze of a burning fire  
I'm a hurricane, it ain't stopping  
John Newman – Running

Все свято уверены в том, что ты сломана. Что где-то внутри тебя должен быть механизм, и он запылился, застоялся, проржавел даже, не ампутированный за ненадобностью. Все верят, что это жизнь сделала тебя такой. Такой жестокой и грубой. Такой сильной и выносливой. Такой безжалостной и утонченной. Такой легкой и всюду нездешней.

Все свято уверены. Но вот ты робко толкаешь тяжелую дверь и проходишь по нефу мимо тянущихся к небосводу колонн. Вот она — святость во плоти. Тебе часто о ней говорили. Говорили с сожалением, говорили с обидой, говорили со стекающей по подбородку кровью. И вот ты вся — здесь.

Со всех сторон твое хрупкое тело окутывает мягкая пелена света. Со всех сторон запахи и звуки проникают в тебя, наполняя существование смыслом. Тебе ведь много не нужно — достаточно этого краткого мига.

Вся твоя жизнь — попытка починить то, что не сломано, а просто задумано иначе. И ты даже не борешься. Раб божий несет свою веру в чистом безгрешном сердце, ты же несешь в мир спокойствие в час расплаты. И не тебе решать, чей подошел, для этого есть _другие люди_.

Твоя работа, твоя жизнь, твоя искренность — в ловком движении рук, которым ты перечеркиваешь жизнь стоящего на коленях служителя церкви. Твое счастье — в фонтане крови, что омывает его белые одеяния и окропляет алым все вокруг. Твоя вера — это маленькое мгновение, которое ты успеваешь поймать в глазах каждого из них.

Ева тоже спрашивает (все они спрашивают, но Ева-то казалась умнее) — почему? Ради какой цели или чьих замыслов? 

Ева как следопыт: ищет всюду, нос сует, но все бестолку. Ева вынюхивает и крутится вокруг тебя как собака. (Ты, кстати, надеешься, что собаки попадают в рай.)

Всем, кто ищет смысла и не видит его, ты смеешься в лицо. И всем, кто считает тебя сломанной, неполноценной, обездоленной, ты смеешься в лицо.

Ты бежишь, всю жизнь ты бежишь от тех, кто не понимает и не пытается понять. Поначалу ты и от себя убежать пытаешься, но правда проворнее. Правда въедливым червячком вгрызается тебе в подкорку и просачивается насквозь.

Еве (и всем остальным) ты смеешься в лицо каждый раз. Каждый раз, стоя над очередным трупом, ради которого ты две недели стажировалась в прыжках в парашютом, учила испанский, создавала собственную линию ковров ручной работы — ты ведь очень стараешься _ради них_.

Ты бежишь от тех, кто не понимает, к тем, кто понимает лучше всего. В глазах обреченных ты видишь отголоски правды, которую поняла о себе давно.

Ты цельная. Ты не сломана. Ты на своем месте, и никто кроме тебя не сделает эту работу лучше.

Ты стоишь у церковного алтаря с испачканным красными каплями подножием. Тебе нравится кровь, она кажется уютной. Грузное тело священнослужителя в неестественной позе подпирает ограждение. В мертвом нет ничего интересного: он просто груда костей и мяса, которая сгниет в земле. Он будет разлагаться в деревянной коробке.

Но его взгляд за секунду до смерти — вот твоя добыча. То, ради чего ты живешь и дышишь. То, ради чего ты стараешься порой не на шутку. То, ради чего не жалко скрываться и убегать.

Ты не сошла с ума. Ты просто была _иначе задумана_.

И ты улыбнешься, протискивая тонкий палец в перчатке вглубь разреза. Когда дело выполнено и можно немножко пожить для себя, ты потакаешь маленьким слабостям. Делов-то — наполнить небольшую колбу кровью и унести с собой. У крови, как и у взгляда, нет официальных представителей и адвокатов. А значит — и упрекнуть тебя будет некому.

Ты ведь цельная, чистая. По-своему даже святая.

Жаль, правда, что Ева не может этого понять.


End file.
